Meeting a lost Friend
by master dan 09
Summary: Family is the most important thing. Imagine living your life without one. These 3 people did.


"MOMMY! HELP US!" Anna and Brandon screamed. As soon as they did, two shadowy figures threw them into sacks.  
  
"MOM! BRANDON! ANNA!" Dan called as he got out of his bed up stairs to see what was going on down stairs. When he went into the living room he felt a cold hand smack him and then he woke up.  
  
MOM?"  
  
He looked around, but being only 6, it took a little while.  
  
DRIP. DRIP. DRIP  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
More drips.  
  
A red puddle.  
  
And then Dan screamed.  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly a yellow aura started to form around Dan. Then Dan's hair turned yellow and his eyes turned green. After that little flashes of lightning appeared all over his body. And he fainted.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
15 years later  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Faster Link!" Dan commanded.  
  
"Yea, but Dan, can we stop? Level 18 in training is really wearing me out." Link said wiping off sweat.  
  
"What ever."  
  
"Hey Zelda do you know how many levels there are?" Dan asked very anxiously.  
  
"Maybe about three thousand." replied the blonde haired, blue eyed princess.  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
"How is that sweet?" the blonde warrior name Link asked.  
  
"Because I haven't had much practice in this place, ya know with all the times Ganon came back from the Sacred Realm and from the afterlife." Dan answered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Brandon, why are you up on top of the roof?" a blue hedgehog wearing sneakers and gloves asked.  
  
"Just wondering about something." Brandon answered.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"If I have any brothers or sisters any more."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"15 years ago I was separated from my brother and sister, and my mom was killed and I never knew my dad."  
  
"Ohhh, I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Don't worry about it Sonic."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Come on you guys are weak." Anna said.  
  
"Well were not SSJ17!" Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Fine then, I only go up to SSJ 6."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Now we just have to fuse into one."  
  
So Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta fused to form SSJ 14 Gotrugeta.  
  
"NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT!"  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"My fingers were crossed."  
  
"Ohhh NO!"  
  
"OHH YES."  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
1 week later at the Universal World Martial Artist Tournament.  
  
"Welcome to 23rd Universal World Martial Artist Tournament!" Katelin the announcer said.  
  
"Rules are: no ring out, no count out, only way to win is to knock them out or if they give up."  
  
"This year we decided to add something, each match will be a triple threat elimination."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Backstage  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Let's start making the matches." Katelin announced.  
  
Matches:  
  
Dan vs. Goku vs. Shadow vs. Sonic Link vs. Gohan vs. Tails  
3. Brandon vs. Goten vs. Zelda Amy vs. Rouge vs. Bulma Chaos vs. Tikal vs. Chi Chi Anna vs. Vegeta vs. Trunks  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ring  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Well we had a problem, but, we fix it, so for the first match it will be fatal four way elimination."  
  
"The first fighter to come to the ring will be GOKU!"  
  
Goku comes out wearing his normal clothes.  
  
Crowd cheers.  
  
"Second will be SONIC!"  
  
Sonic comes out looking like he always does.  
  
Crowd cheers.  
  
"Third will be SHADOW!"  
  
Shadow comes out looking like he always does.  
  
Crowd cheers.  
  
"And finally DAN!"  
  
Dan comes out wearing his normal clothes.  
  
Crowd cheers.  
  
BRING!  
  
The match started slow but it began pick up speed when Sonic and Shadow revealed that they had all seven chaos emeralds with them and they went super. Goku went SSJ 4.  
  
"What the heck are they doing?" Katelin wondered.  
  
Dan just looked there like he just saw a ghost.  
  
"So he is a Saiya-jin too wonder if he knows where Brandon and Anna are." Dan thought.  
  
Suddenly the ground started to shake and clouds black out the sun. Everyone except the fighters were panicking.  
  
Then everyone looked at Dan. He was going SSJ 6. Then there was a bright light. When it cleared there stood a man that looked like Dan except he had only sweatpants with boots on and he had a tail with fur just like SSJ 4 Goku except it was blue.  
  
The match went on for 3 minutes until SSJ 4 Goku, Super Sonic, Super Shadow were all unconscious. Only SSJ 6 Dan remained.  
  
"WOW THAT WAS AMAZING SERIOUSLY!" Katelin screamed.  
  
"Well for the rest of the matches they will be a triple threat elimination."  
  
"The first fighter to come to the ring will be GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan comes out wearing what his father wore.  
  
Crowd cheers.  
  
"The second fighter to come to the ring will be TAILS!"  
  
Tails came out wearing what he usually wears.  
  
Crowd cheers.  
  
And finally LINK!"  
  
Link comes out wearing his usual tunic.  
  
Crowd cheers.  
  
BRING!  
  
"WOW THAT MATCH ONLY LASTED 3 MINTUES, BOY GOHAN KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT!" Katelin screamed.  
  
The 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th match went super fast.  
  
"For the semi- finials each match will be one on one."  
  
1ST match winner: Dan 2nd match winner: Brandon 3rd match winner: Anna  
  
"This final match will be a triple threat elimination."  
  
"First to come out is ANNA!"  
  
Humongous cheer.  
  
"Second to come out is BRANDON!"  
  
Humongous cheer.  
  
"Last to come out is DAN!"  
  
Humongous cheer.  
  
BRING!  
  
When the bell rung all three went SSJ. Anna and Brandon started to fight leaving Dan out. Dan got furious about this so he jumped in beating both of them up. Dan managed to get them both in a head lock. When he did he asked them a question.  
  
"So you two are Saiya-jin too." Dan said.  
  
"Yea so what about it?" they asked.  
  
"Nothing just wondering if you two can answer a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you two have a brother and a sister or just one of them that were kidnapped and a mom that was killed 15 years ago?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was your mom's name?"  
  
"Mine was named Maria." Anna said.  
  
"Mine too." Brandon said.  
  
"Same here." Dan said.  
  
They looked at each other in funny way. Then Dan spoke.  
  
"And how old are you two?"  
  
"I'm 16." Brandon answered.  
  
"I'm 18." Anna answered.  
  
"And I'm 21"  
  
"What are you saying?" Brandon and Anna asked.  
  
"I'm saying that we might be related."  
  
Just then Dan released them. He then hit them both in the back of the head knocking them out. Before Anna fell, she kicked Dan's 'you know'. But Dan managed to stay awake and to stand up.  
  
"WOW IF DAN DIDDN'T END IT WE WOULD BE HERE ALL WEEK!" Katelin screamed.  
  
"Here's your winner! DAN!"  
  
And Dan nodded holding himself.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Backstage  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Where did ya learn that stuff Dan?" Link and Zelda asked.  
  
Dan just came in and sat down when they asked him.  
  
"I was born with it."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I'm a Saiya-jin."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A Saiya-jin, a warrior race that was pushed to extinction by a tyrant name Frieza. 3 days before Frieza blew my planet up my mom gave birth to me. I had a mission to destroy Hyrule but my mom didn't want me to go so they sent her with me. I never saw my father. When we landed in Hyrule my mom saw that it was very peaceful so she decided to not concur it. When I was two my mom married a Hylian. A year later my mom gave birth to my sister Anna. Then when I was 5 my mom gave birth to my brother Brandon. Five months after that my step-father went away and he never came back. And on a stormy night 5 months later both Anna and Brandon were kidnapped and my mom was killed. I never found out who it was but I'm glad Anna and Brandon are not dead."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know the fighters name Anna and Brandon."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"They are my brother and sister."  
  
"OOOHHH."  
  
"Now ya know."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this before?"  
  
"Ya never asked."  
  
"So that is why you never talked when we meet?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Then Dan went to sleep. Just when he did Anna and Brandon came in. They saw Dan on the couch sleeping so they decided to play a prank on the older brother. They got a can of cool whip and a feather and then they put cool whip on Dan's hands and then they tickled his nose with the feather making Dan put cool whip on his face. Then suddenly Dan woke up causing Anna and Brandon to panic.  
  
"WHAT THE, BRANDON! ANNA! I'M GONNA GET YOU TWO FOR THIS!" Dan screamed with anger.  
  
Just then everyone came back. They all saw Dan's face and began to laugh. Goten, Tails, and Trunks were laughing the hardest. When they stop Dan was no where to be found. After a few hours of searching they found him on top of the roof. Brandon and Anna went up there to see him.  
  
"Dan why are you up here?" they asked.  
  
"Just thinkin."  
  
"About who would kill our mom?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Two days after the tournament...  
  
Dan, Link and Zelda were waiting for the others.  
  
"Why are we here?" Link asked.  
  
"Because after each tournament the fighters get two days to rest then they come back for some sort of celebration." Zelda answered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Three minutes later everyone was there.  
  
"Welcome everyone to the celebration of the tournament!" Katelin said as everyone came in.  
  
"Let's get down to business."  
  
"To start things I like to give the three finals a free paid trip to Raccoon City!"  
  
"The trip is in three days and you can bring two - four friends."  
  
After 6 hours of partying everyone went to their hotel rooms.  
  
Three days later.  
  
Dan let both Link and Zelda come. Anna lets Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks come. And Brandon lets Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles come. When they arrived the place looks like an atomic bomb just drop.  
  
"We don't like this place." Tails, Goten, and Trunks whimpered.  
  
"Don't worry about it; maybe the locales will be nice" Anna said.  
  
Just then a blonde lady bumped into Brandon and a man bumped into Anna.  
  
"Hey watch it there dork." They both said in an angrily tone.  
  
"Run; flesh eating zombies after us." The woman screamed. She then held up her gun and whipped the sweat off her face.  
  
They looked behind them to see a whole army of zombies after them. Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Dan, Brandon, Anna, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles went super and they all destroy every zombie.  
  
"What was that all about?" they asked.  
  
"Three years ago Umbrella Corporation made a virus called T- Virus; it could turn the dead into flesh eating zombies. I was a survivor with my friend over there. We have been running for 3 years." The blonde answered.  
  
"Okay then how do we stop it?"  
  
"Just destroy them all."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Well what happened here?" Zelda asked.  
  
"A company made a virus that could turn the dead into flesh eating zombies and they have released destroying cities turn everyone else into one of them if they scratch or bite you." The man answered.  
  
They all went to safety after the answer.  
  
Three days later.  
  
Brandon and Anna were getting close to the man and woman. Brandon started dating the blonde. Anna started to date the man. His name is Max. And the lady's name is Alice. Link just started dating Zelda.  
  
Four days later.  
  
The gang decided to have a karaoke night  
  
"First up is Dan and Brandon signing Forgotten, the it's Anna with Max singing Barbie Girl, then it's Link singing Heck Song, After that it's Goku singing, Tear Away then it's Vegeta singing My Way, then it's Sonic singing his theme, and finally Tails singing his theme.  
  
Dan comes and Brandon comes out.  
  
From the top to the bottom  
  
Bottom to top I stop  
  
At the core I've forgotten  
  
In the middle of my thoughts  
  
Taken far from my safety  
  
The picture is there  
  
The memory won't escape me  
  
But why should I care  
  
There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
  
Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend  
  
The rain then sends dripping / acidic question  
  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
  
Then with the eyes shut / looking thought the rust and rot  
  
And dust / a small spot of light floods the floor  
  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
  
The eyes ease open and its dark again  
  
From the top to the bottom  
  
Bottom to top I stop  
  
At the core I've forgotten  
  
In the middle of my thoughts  
  
Taken far from my safety  
  
The picture is there  
  
The memory won't escape me  
  
But why should I care  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
  
Eyes burning up  
  
The darkness holding me tightly  
  
Until the sun rises up  
  
Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs  
  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind  
  
Street lamps, chain-link and concrete  
  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
  
On down the street till the wind is gone  
  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
  
Eyes burning up  
  
The darkness holding me tightly  
  
Until the sun rises up  
  
Now you got me caught in the act (x7)  
  
You bring the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that  
  
I see it right through you  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
  
Eyes burning up  
  
The darkness holding me tightly  
  
Until the sun rises up  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
Anna and Max came out.  
  
Hi Barbie  
  
Hi Ken!  
  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
  
Sure Ken!  
  
Jump In...  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
  
uu-oooh-u  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
uu-oooh-u  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
uu-oooh-u  
  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
uu-oooh-u  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
uu-oooh-u  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
uu-oooh-u  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
uu-oooh-u  
  
Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
  
Oh, I love you Ken!  
  
Crowd cheered.  
  
Link comes out.  
  
Everybody's got their problems  
  
Everybody says the same things to you  
  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through  
  
I feel I've come to realize  
  
How fast life can be compromised  
  
Step back to see what's going on  
  
I can't beleive this happened to you  
  
This happened to you  
  
It's just a problem that I'm faced with am I  
  
Not the only one who hates to stand by  
  
Complications that are first in this line  
  
With all these pictures running through my mind  
  
Knowing endless consequences  
  
I feel so useless in this  
  
Get back, step back, and as for me,  
  
i can't believe.  
  
Part of me, won't agree  
  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
Part of me, won't agree  
  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
Anymore  
  
Everybody's got their problems  
  
Everybody says the same things to you  
  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
  
But what else are we supposed to do  
  
Part of me, won't agree  
  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
Part of me, won't agree  
  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
Anymore  
  
Why do things that matter the most  
  
Never end up being our choice  
  
Now that I find no way so bad  
  
I don't think I knew what I had  
  
Why do things that matter the most  
  
Never end up being our choice  
  
Now that I find no way so bad  
  
I don't think I knew what I had  
  
Goku comes out.  
  
I'm tearing away  
  
Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay  
  
You run away  
  
Faster and faster you can't seem to get away BREAK!! Hope there's a reason  
  
For questions unanswered I just don't see everything  
  
Yes I'm inside you  
  
Tell me how does it feel to feel like this  
  
Just like I do  
  
I don't care about anyone else but me  
  
I don't care about anyone  
  
I don't care about anyone else but me  
  
I don't care about anyone  
  
Do I really want this  
  
Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let it go  
  
Can you believe it  
  
Everything happens for reasons I just don't know  
  
I don't care about anyone else but me  
  
I don't care about anyone  
  
I don't care about anyone else but me  
  
I don't care about anyone or anything but me  
  
Dang I love me I don't care about anyone or anything I don't care about anyone else but me  
  
I don't care about anyone  
  
Crowd cheers.  
  
Vegeta comes out.  
  
special, you think your special you do,  
  
i can see it in your eyes i can see it when you laugh at me look down  
  
on me and, you walk around on me just one more fight  
  
about your leadership and i will straight up leave your stuff  
  
cause i've had enough of this and now i'm mad (yeah)  
  
this time i'm a let it all come out this time i'm a stand up  
  
and shout i'm a do things my way,  
  
it's my way, my way  
  
or the highway this time i'm a let it all come out this time  
  
i'm a stand up and shout i'm a do things my way,  
  
it's my way, my way  
  
or the highway just one more  
  
fight about a lotta things and i will give up everything to be on my own again,  
  
free again this time i'm a let it all come out this time  
  
i'm a stand up and shout i'm a do things my way,  
  
it's my way, my way  
  
or the highway this time i'm a let it all come out this time  
  
i'm a stand up and shout i'm a do things my way,  
  
it's my way, my way  
  
or the highway someday you'll see things my way cause you never know,  
  
no ya never know when your gonna go someday  
  
you'll see things my way cause you never know,  
  
no ya never know when your gonna go just one more fight  
  
and i'll be history yes i will straight up leave your stuff  
  
and you'll be the one who's left missing me (yeah)  
  
this time i'm a let it all come out this time  
  
i'm a stand up and shout i'm a do things my way,  
  
it's my way, my way  
  
or the highway this time i'm a let it all come out this time i'm a stand up  
  
and shout i'm a do things my way,  
  
it's my way, my way  
  
or the highway someday you'll see things my way cause you never know,  
  
when ya never know when your gonna go someday  
  
you'll see things my way cause you never know,  
  
when ya never know  
  
Crowd cheers.  
  
Sonic came out.  
  
He sang his song and the crowd cheered.  
  
Tails came out.  
  
He sang his song and the crowd cheered.  
  
"And the winner is.......................... NO ONE!" Katelin said. Don't know how she got there(0_o)  
  
Two days later.  
  
"This is getting boring." Dan said while sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yea I know." Anna said while she sat down next to Dan.  
  
"When are we gonna fight the zombies?"  
  
"Tonight at 5 o'clock." Max answered.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
4:45 P.M.  
  
"Here's the plan: Brandon will start by destroying all the zombies in North America. Later Anna will destroy all the zombies in South America. After that Goku and Vegeta will destroy all the zombies in Africa. Then Goten and Trunks will destroy all the zombies in Australia. Lastly Dan will destroy all the zombies in Asia and Europe." Alice said.  
  
"Alright I get to go last." Dan said happily.  
  
The plan started with Brandon only taking 1 hour to destroy all the zombies in North America. It took Anna 2 hours to destroy all the zombies in South America. And for Goku and Vegeta it took 3 hours to destroy all the zombies in Africa. Goten and Trunks took 4 hours to destroy all the zombies in Australia. Now it's was Dan's turn.  
  
Dan started by going to his max. He then charged up to go to Max Saiya-jin or SSJ 20. Everyone was there to watch and cheered.  
  
"What is he?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Don't know." Goku answered.  
  
"Of course you don't know you baka."  
  
"Hey I'm not a baka!" Goku shouted.  
  
"Shut up and watch the fight!" Max said.  
  
The fight only took 3 minutes.  
  
"What was that?" Anna and Brandon asked.  
  
"Just a new SSJ level I have reached. It's SSJ 20 or Max Saiya-jin." Dan answered.  
  
Once Dan turned around a zombie bit him on the arm.  
  
"Ohhh no!" Max said.  
  
"Why did you say that?" Anna asked.  
  
" Because if you get bit or scratch once you begin turn into one of them." Max answered.  
  
Dan thought for a minute.  
  
"Link can I see your sword?" Dan asked.  
  
"Sure." Link said handing him the sword.  
  
Dan griped the sword's handle then he sliced his arm off. Everyone just stared. Then he regenerated his arm back.  
  
"What the?" Everyone just blankly said.  
  
Then Dan used the sword to slice off the zombie's head.  
  
Three days later.  
  
DAN'S BIRTHDAY  
  
It was his birthday, yet no one remembered or was home.  
  
He waked into the living room. He was in his boxers. It had been two days since they came back. Alice and Max decided to come along. They all decided to stay in one house for awhile.  
  
"Where is everyone? Don't they know that today is my birthday?" Dan thought.  
  
Dan looked everywhere for the guys. When he went into the kitchen he found a note it read:  
  
Dear Dan,  
  
We all went to the skate park. Come along at 2:00.  
  
Dan looked at the clock. It was already one- thirty. He had only thirty minutes to get ready.  
  
Twenty- nine minutes later...  
  
Dan was ready to go but there was 1 problem. He didn't know where to go. He thought for 30 seconds and he got an idea. Dan used Instant Transmission to get to the skate park.  
  
"You sure we should leave him there?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Yea I'm sure. He'll probably find his way." Link answered.  
  
Thirty seconds after Link said that Dan appeared in front of both of them.  
  
"Hi guys. Why did ya leave back there?" Dan said.  
  
"It was his idea!" Zelda and Link said pointing to Vegeta.  
  
"It's okay. This is a great place to spend my birthday at." Dan said cheerfully.  
  
"It's his birthday?" Link whispered.  
  
"Guess so." Zelda whispered back.  
  
Link and Zelda went to find the gang. When they found them they explain the whole ordeal. So everyone went out to get presents. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge got him a skateboard. Chi Chi, Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta got him a BMX bike. Link and Zelda got him a pair of roller blades. Anna and Brandon got him a paintball gun.  
  
They all went to where Dan was. He was on the half pipe. He was tearing it up so bad it made the professionals look like rookies.  
  
"Dang he is good and he just started like about a minute ago." Tony Hawk said while he walked towards the gang.  
  
Suddenly Dan came up behind Tony Hawk. Everyone stared wide eye.0_0;  
  
"Hiya guys Whatcha doin!" Dan almost screamed.  
  
When Dan did this Tony Hawk jumped out of his pants litterly.  
  
"Hi Dan we just brought your presents here for you to see them." They all said trying to seem innocent.  
  
First were Link and Zelda. Dan saw the pair of roller blades and thanked Link by giving him a hive- five and he gave Zelda a hug. Next were Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge. When Dan got his skateboard he gave them all handshakes. Then it was Chi Chi, Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta's turn. When he got his bike he gave them all a hug. Now it was Brandon and Anna's turn. This time Dan didn't do anything but hold his new paintball gun. He filled it up with air and paintballs and he shot both of them 200 times.  
  
"THAT WAS FOR THE WHIP CREAM!!" Dan yelled while he shot them.  
  
"Oooooooooouuuuuuuuuuccccccccccchhhhhhhhhh Dan stop IT we are sorry." Anna and Brandon cried because the paintballs hurt extremely much even for them because they were being shot at very close range.  
  
"Remind me to never give Dan a paintball gun again." Both of them said while they were being attended by doctors.  
  
"Okay." Shadow said.  
  
When they returned they saw Dan in the bowl tearing it up with his new BMX bike.  
  
"Dang he just got that bike and he acts like he had for years." Knuckles said.  
  
After a few minutes Dan finally came out it was time to eat the cake. Anna and Brandon brought in a 22 feet tall cake. Goku and Dan were drooling because they were hungry.  
  
"They must be hungry." Chi chi whispered to Anna.  
  
"Yea I think so." Anna whispered back.  
  
When they were done they went home.  
  
"Boy that was fun; thanks again guys for the presents." Dan said.  
  
Two months later Brandon and Alice got married. Same for Anna and Max.  
  
Three days after the wedding.  
  
"My little brother and sister got married." Dan said with tears in his eyes  
  
"But there is one thing that I still wonder, how did ya meet your friends?" Anna asked Dan  
  
"Well it was 11 years ago today." Dan said.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
11 years Eailer  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
A young 12 year old Link was riding Epona when he reached the wall near Lon Lon Ranch when he saw 13 year old Dan sitting on the wall.  
  
"Hi there. Whats your name?" Link asked being nice.  
  
Silence  
  
Dan just stared into the sky.  
  
"Okay you don't have to be afraid of me." Link said.  
  
Silence  
  
Link was getting a little freaked out by this guy. But still he invited him to the Kokri Forest. Dan just stood up and nodded his head and followed Link. When they got there Mido was first to greet them.  
  
"Link who's your friend here." Mido said trying to act all big.  
  
"I don't know who he is, I just met him." Link said.  
  
Dan just stared at Mido.  
  
"What is this guy he looks like a kid but he acts like an adult. I don't know why I followed Link. But if this keeps up I'm leaving." Dan thought.  
  
Link and Mido were arguing if Dan could stay for awhile when Ganondorf appeared.  
  
"So Link this is where you live, well this is where you die." He said.  
  
Just when Ganondorf was about to use his magic Dan got in the way and he blocked it.  
  
"So you're trying to stop me eh. Well take this." Ganondorf said while he shot multiple magic blasts.  
  
When the smoke cleared Dan was standing there like nothing happened? Dan was very mad now. So Dan went SSJ 2 and before he did this smoke came up around him. When the smoke clear a boy that looked like Dan and wearing the same clothes was in his spot. One thing tough this guy had blonde, spiky hair with what looked liked lighting all over his body. Dan finished the fight easily with a Kikou Ha to destroy Ganondorf. But Ganondorf transformed into Ganon. So Dan went SSJ 4 and Link and all of the Kokri's were just staring.  
  
The fight began with Ganon trying to kill Dan with his swords But Dan just block all of the shots. Then he went to punch Ganon but he stopped. He felt a greater evil within Ganon so he tried everything to figure it out. Little did he know that it was acutely that Ganon can copy moves? So Ganon went SSJ4 and Dan was surprised at first but then he smiled. Everyone looked at him confused.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." Dan screamed.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright light. When it cleared Dan was glowing like a light bulb. When the glowing stopped Dan looked like he was SSJ4 except he had blue fur. Everyone began to stare again. Dan maid quick work of Ganon. Ganon tried to go SSJ 6 but it didn't work. Ganon began to panic. Dan used Kame Hame Ha to destroy Ganon.  
  
Later that day.  
  
"Come on, why won't you talk?" Link said getting frustrated.  
  
Dan just stood there.  
  
Link gave up on making Dan talk.  
  
When Link went to sleep Dan decided to stay with Link for awhile. When Link woke up the next morning he saw Dan sitting in a chair.  
  
"Why are you here?" Link asked.  
  
Silence  
  
"Whatever, any way you want to the castle with me?"  
  
Dan nodded.  
  
"Good and maybe you can meet Zelda."  
  
They both left after lunch. Link rode Epona and Dan walked. They got to the castle in an hour. They were greeted by Zelda.  
  
"Hi Link who's your friend I never saw him before." Zelda said while she walked up to them.  
  
"Don't know his name he won't talk." Link said.  
  
Dan got a piece of paper of his pocket and he handed it to Zelda.  
  
"Eh what is this, it says here Dan that's a strange name is it yours?" Zelda asked pointing to Dan.  
  
Dan nodded.  
  
"Okay now we know his name; Dan do you want to be our friend?" Link and Zelda asked.  
  
Dan nodded.  
  
"Alright and Zelda can I tell you something?" Link asked.  
  
"Sure." Zelda replied.  
  
Link and Zelda left Dan alone for awhile.  
  
"Zelda Dan beat up Ganon in the Kokri Forest and he didn't even break a sweat I think he can help us on anything." Link said.  
  
"Woooowwww." Was all that Zelda said.  
  
When they returned they saw Dan being jumped by all of the guards.  
  
"Bob Wehadababyitsaboy what are you doing?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Well your highness. We saw this boy standing in the middle of the road and we asked nicely for him to move but he didn't move. So we try moving him but he threw us around like rag dolls. So we called for backup and you came over here." Bob Wehadababyitsaboy answered.  
  
"Well get off him. He's our guest with Link."  
  
"Yes mam."  
  
When the guards got off Dan he knocked off all of them. The guards just stared at him. Dan's hair went yellow and his eyes went green. Everyone stared at him. And the guards ran away scared.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"So where do you come from Dan.?" Link asked finally brave enough to speak. The guards just returned.  
  
Dan pointed to the sky.  
  
"Up there?"  
  
Dan nodded  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Zelda would it be alright if we stay here for the night?"  
  
"Sure." Zelda said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
When its was dinner time Zelda lead both of them into the changing room. Dan and Link got dressed first.  
  
When they got to the dinning room Zelda sat next to her father, Link sat next to Zelda, and Dan sat next to Link.  
  
"So Zelda who's your new friend?" The king asked.  
  
"His name is Dan. He had beaten up Ganon and the guards." Zelda answered.  
  
"Wow.'' Was the king said?  
  
"Daddy can he be a knight?"  
  
"Sure honey."  
  
Dan slept in the guest room next to Link's room.  
  
In the morning Dan was outside stretching. Link and Zelda just woke up. They both walked into the court yard to see Dan doing pushups with one finger. They just stared again.  
  
"How do you that?" Link asked.  
  
"He doesn't talk remember." Zelda said.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
1 year later.  
  
Dan was walking to Link's house when he heard someone scream. He ran to where the noise was and it came from Kakariko Village. The whole village was on fire. Thinking quickly Dan used Kiai to blow out the flames. When he was done every flame was put out and Link came running up to Dan.  
  
"What happened to the fire?" He asked.  
  
Link looked around and he saw Dan standing there.  
  
"Dan did you put out the fire?"  
  
Dan nodded.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Well let's go to Zelda."  
  
When they arrived at the castle they heard another scream. They both ran to see what it was. Dan got there first. When Link came he saw Dan just standing there.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Link went to see what Dan was looking at. It was the King's body. His body had been decapitated with his arms and legs detached. They both saw a note. It read:  
  
Dear Link and Dan,  
  
I have taken Zelda. Come to my castle if you dare Link. Dan can not come.  
  
Sincerely, Ganon.  
  
"Link I have an idea." Dan spoke for the first time since his mom died.  
  
Link just stared shocked that Dan has a voice.  
  
Dan's idea was that Link did what the letter said and he went. Dan didn't tell Link that he was coming too. When Link arrived Ganon greeted him with a right punch. Link battled for three hours until he finally collapsed. Ganon took this opportunity to fire a magic blast at him and Zelda screamed. There was a huge explosion. When it cleared Dan was standing in front of Link.  
  
"Dan?" Link asked wearily.  
  
"Don't worry about anything Link. I got this." Dan said calmly.  
  
"So the silent one speaks amazing." Ganon said.  
  
"You hurt my friends for the last time Ganon. Now it's time for you to feel the pain that you caused." Dan said while he powered up to SSJ.  
  
"FINAL..." Dan said as he separated his hands to the sides.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ganon asked.  
  
"You'll see Ganon." Link said while Zelda helped him up.  
  
"...FLASH." Dan screamed as he cupped his hands together.  
  
Suddenly a large beam came to Ganon and the room light up. When the light went down Ganon was still standing but his lower half was missing. Ganon regenerated his lower half. Then Ganon flew over to Dan and he started to punch him. Dan blocked every punch. Then Dan went SSJ 6.  
  
"Remember this? KA. ME. HA." Dan asked as he cupped his hands behind his back.  
  
"What?" Ganon said.  
  
".ME. HA." Dan yelled as he threw both of his hands cupped at Ganon.  
  
Then a huge beam came and destroyed Ganon. When the beam was gone all that remained of Ganon was the triforce of power. Link and Zelda went over there to pick it up.  
  
"Dan ya did it. You got the triforce of power. Now Ganon can not come back. Plus you killed him so no matter what he can't come back." Zelda said as she laid Link down.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Present  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Dan one thing though?" Anna asked.  
  
"What." Dan said.  
  
"What is Final Flash?"  
  
Dan and Vegeta fell over anime style. 0_o  
  
"Come outside and I'll show you Anna." Dan said.  
  
Anna followed Dan outside. But Anna went outside Dan was no where to be found.  
  
"Dan? Where are you?"  
  
"FINAL FLASH!"  
  
A huge beam came and swallowed up Anna. When the beam cleared Anna stood there burnt to a crisp. Dan was on top of the roof. Everyone came running outside.  
  
"Now you know what final flash is."  
  
"Wahahaha you just got played by your brother. Dan hive- five." Vegeta said as he put his hand up.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So Brandon how did ya meet your friends?" Anna finally spoke after she got the ashes off her face.  
  
"It was 3 years ago." Brandon said.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
3 years Eailer  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Sonic come on." Tails said as he and Sonic got into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't worry Tails we'll get to the park. I just want to have something to eat first." Sonic said as went to the fridge.  
  
"Let's see what there is to eat for lunch?"  
  
Sonic decided to eat chilidogs for lunch. When he was done Sonic went into bathroom. After that Sonic and Tails went to the park. When they got there they saw the whole gang.  
  
"Why are you guys here?"  
  
"Same reason as you; we're bored to death." They all said.  
  
Then the sky went black. They all looked up. It was Eggman in his Egg carrier.  
  
"PEOPLE OF STATION SQUARE I COME TO TAKE OVER." Eggman said.  
  
"JUST SHUT UP BIG FAT EGG HEAD." Someone in the crowd said.  
  
"WHO DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?"  
  
"I DID." That someone came up. It was Brandon.  
  
"HAHAHAHA YOU'RE JUST A THRITEEN YEAR OLD PUNK. WHAT CAN YOU DO?"  
  
"A LOT OF THINGS."  
  
Brandon flew up to the Egg carrier and he punched a hole through it. Everyone just stared. Then Brandon flew down to Sonic and the gang.  
  
"Your Sonic right?"  
  
"Yea." Sonic said.  
  
"Is it alright if I be your friend?"  
  
"Heck yea."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Present  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Okay now I'm board. I'm going to my room. See ya." Dan said as he left.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Dan's room  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Dan's room was huge. There was a computer, about ninety- nine billion pounds of weights, lab stuff, a bed, a pool table, sixty feet wide plasma screen TV, a couch, a drum and guitar set, a XBOX, a GAMECUBE, a PLAYSTATION 2, a GAMEBOY ADVANCE, and a DVD player. His computer has one thousand gigs. His walls were blue and he also had enough room to practice his martial arts, and to have a swimming pool. No one had ever been in his room not even Brandon and Anna because Dan had a surprise for all of them. He got seventeen tickets for WWE Smackdown.  
  
"Let's see what I should do?" Dan thought.  
  
Dan decided to go to WWW.WWE.COM to check on his favorite wrestlers. When he did this he somehow went to a Barney site.  
  
"AHHH MY EYES THEY BURN!! THE HORROR, THE HORROR!!"  
  
Dan turns off his computer. Dan has four vehicles they are his 2003 HONDA SUPER HAWK, his 2004 HONDA XR65OR, his 2003 LINCOLN NAVIGATOR, and a 2004 DODGE VIPER SRT- 10. Dan gets in his 2004 DODGE VIPER SRT- 10 and he puts in his custom cd he made in. It has all the songs he likes on it. First song playing is "Only the Strong" by Flaw. Dan sings to it.  
  
"What makes you think that it'll all work out in the end.  
  
afraid to feel bad. better off to try and pretend. I'm  
  
immortal, immune to all that is wrong. just keep on wishing.  
  
crossing my fingers. so long. is this helping? i'm growning  
  
weaker each day. can't stop whining. still afraid of what i might say or reactions, that control us one and all.  
  
It's mine, it's pure and as decent as i can make myself.  
  
Inside, we all know, only the strong survive.  
  
Why don't you think about that?  
  
so now i'm bleeding on myself yes once again.  
  
seems i trusted another deceitful freind. my fault. should've known the deal.  
  
keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, for real.  
  
seems easy, but nothing could be so hard. trying to guess lifes  
  
dealing. what's the next card? I'm surely folding.  
  
i don't like this hand at all.  
  
Keep those eyes wide open, here comes a blind side.  
  
maybe things happen for a reason and wherein lies the answer.  
  
to overcome the grieving of lifes unruly lessons. i'm handed  
  
in sucession. it builds my pain which makes me strong.  
  
Why don't you think about that??"  
  
After the song Dan got idea.  
  
"Hmm I have an idea. Maybe I should call my old friend Brock Lesnar."  
  
RING, RING  
  
"Hello this is Brock Lesnar speaking.."  
  
"Hey Brock.."  
  
". I am not at home right now please leave a message after the scream."  
  
"AAHH."  
  
"Hi Brock, it's your old friend Dan. Just call to say hi and that I'm coming to the next Smackdown and I'm bringing some people."  
  
"That was just weird." 0_0  
  
Dan gets home and he tells his friends, Anna, and Brandon to pack up.  
  
"Where are we going?" They all asked.  
  
"We are going to Miami." Dan answered.  
  
"Why."  
  
"WWE SMACKDOWN."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They get to Miami in two days.  
  
When they got to Smackdown they sat in the first row. The match line up was: Chris Benoit vs. Charlie Hass.  
  
"First to come to the ring weighing in at 229 pounds.. Chris Benoit." The announcer said.  
  
Chris Benoit comes out.  
  
"Hey guys I'm going into the backstage area." Dan said.  
  
"Okay but won't they throw you out?" Anna asked.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Dan use a combination of the after- image and instant transmission to get to the back.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Backstage  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Dan appeared in the bathroom to make sure no one saw him. He then used instant transmission to get to STEPHANIE MCMAHON's office. She was in there signing for some new talent.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Dan, I am Brock Lesnar friend and I'm looking for him." Dan answered.  
  
She believed Dan and she called Brock to come in her office. When Brock came in he saw Dan sitting in the chair.  
  
"Hi Brock." Dan said while extending his hand.  
  
"Hi Dan." Brock said while shaking his hand.  
  
"So Dan how have you been?"  
  
"Well I have some new friends and two people from my family I want you to meet."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They both went to go get the gang.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Arena  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys there is this friend of mine I want you to meet." Dan said.  
  
"Sure." They all said.  
  
Brock comes out.  
  
"Well guys. My friend Brock Lesnar."  
  
"DUUUHHH." Was all they said?  
  
"Anyway, Brock where were you? I tried to call you on the phone?"  
  
"You didn't call anyone Dan." Anna said.  
  
"I was in my 2003 DODGE VIPER with my cell phone."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Dan I was at a match. I was facing THE UNDERTAKER." Brock said.  
  
"Okay. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Chi chi, Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Link, Zelda, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge. And this is my sister Anna. And my brother Brandon."  
  
"Hello." Brock said.  
  
"Hello." They all said back.  
  
"Well I don't want to keep you waiting, so, I guess you should go to the back and get ready for your match."  
  
"Yea it's in ten minutes."  
  
"Okay, bye nice seeing ya."  
  
Ten minutes later .  
  
"This is the main event for the WWE WORLD CHMPIONSHIP. INTRDOUCING FIRST THE CHALLENGER WEIGHING IN AT 295 POUNDS.. BROCK LESNAR." The announcer said.  
  
"AND THE WWE WORLD CHAMPION WEIGHING IN AT 220 POUNDS.. KURT ANGEL."  
  
It was fast paced action eventually Brock got Kurt with an F-5 and then he hit him with three more F-5's. Brock pin Kurt to gain the title.  
  
"HERE'S YOUR WINNER.. BROCK LESNAR."  
  
"CONGRADULATIONS BROCK" Dan said under the crowd.  
  
"Well guys it is time to go home."  
  
"Okay." They said.  
  
Two days later.  
  
"Now Dan how did you get the cars and cell phone?" Anna asked.  
  
"Easy with my money I got for protecting the Hyrule royal family." Dan answered.  
  
"But we didn't give you any money." Zelda said.  
  
"Your dad did before he died."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm going back to my room."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Dan's room  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Dan turned on his computer again. But this time he did not go on the INTERNET. Instead he went over to his dresser and he pull out a piece of cloth. He put the piece of cloth in a tube. Dan went to his closet and he found his lab clothing, he put them on. After that he put some chemicals in the tube with the piece of cloth. Then Dan went to his computer to see the D.N.A on the cloth. Sure enough it was his mom dress.  
  
"Alright this is my mom's. Now let's see if there are any finger prints."  
  
Sure enough there were three finger prints. Dan went back to his computer to see whose finger print it belongs to.  
  
"So that's who did it."  
  
It was Dan, Anna, and Brandon Zap. The three top businesses boss in the universe. Dan goes to tell the gang.  
  
"Guys I just made a huge discovery."  
  
"What is it?" They all said.  
  
"I know who killed Brandon, Anna, and my mom."  
  
"WHAT? WHO?"  
  
"It was Dan, Anna, and Brandon Zap the three top business boss."  
  
"NOWAY."  
  
"Yes way."  
  
"Okay now what do we do?"  
  
"I say we go and destroy them." Link suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Everyone said.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
WA GREEN SOUP COMPANY building  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"So they think they can destroy us huh." One shadowy figure said.  
  
"I'll go and get the others." Another shadowy figure said.  
  
"Yes go and assemble the others for battle."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Back to Dan's house  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"So ya know the plan right?" Dan said while he was wearing an army general uniform.  
  
"Yes sir." Everyone said while they wore an army uniform.  
  
"Right; first we invade the building then we kick their butts."  
  
"YES SIR."  
  
"We start at 01200 hours."  
  
Later that night.  
  
"ONE HOUR LEFT EVERYONE GET READY." Dan said into the intercom.  
  
Everyone was ready in thirty minutes. So everyone went the plans again. To save energy everyone got a sword and a mini gun.  
  
Thirty minutes.  
  
"EVERYONE READY?"  
  
"YES SIR."  
  
"GOOD. LET'S GO."  
  
Everyone gets in their car. Dan gets in his 2003 DODGE VIPER SRT-10 again. Brandon gets in his 2003 Ferrari Enzo. And Anna got in her 2003 Ferrari 360 Modena  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
Everyone was out of their cars and is in front of the WA GREEN SOUP COMPANY building and is preparing to go in. Dan gets in front of them.  
  
"Everyone got their stuff?" Dan asks.  
  
"YES S." Everyone started to say but there was a loud rumble.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Suddenly Godzilla comes out of the water.  
  
"Um does anyone knows where Japan is?" Godzilla asks all nicely.  
  
Everyone points to Japan.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
'Now are you guys ready now."  
  
"Yes." suddenly everyone hears a noise from above. They all look up  
  
A U.F.O comes from the sky.  
  
"Does anyone knows where Roswell, New Mexico is?" One asked.  
  
Everyone points to Roswell.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For the last time; is everyone ready?"  
  
"Ye." suddenly a shadowy figure appears. Everyone looks at it. It's Bigfoot.  
  
"Does anyone knows where the forest is?" It asks.  
  
"THAT IS IT. I AM TIRED OF THIS. TIME TO DIE." Dan screams as he shoots at Bigfoot.  
  
Bigfoot dies.  
  
"NOW IS EVERYONE READY."  
  
"YES SIR." They replied.  
  
"Good. Now let's go in."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Inside  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Inside they meet a lady at the front desk.  
  
"Um excuse me do you people have an appointment?" She asked.  
  
"Girls do we?" Dan asks the girls.  
  
"No Dan we don't." The girls answered.  
  
Anna shoots the lady in the head. Then about five thousand workers start coming out of the elevators and staircases and they attacked the gang. So everyone started shooting them.  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
"Dan how many are there?" Everyone asks.  
  
"Okay this is getting pretty boring. So I'll fix it." Dan says.  
  
"Ka. me. ha.me. ha!"  
  
A huge beam comes and destroys every single worker in the building.  
  
"So Goku did you bring the senzu beans?"  
  
Yea here they are." Goku says as he hands Dan a bean.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now let's go."  
  
They all get in to the elevator. Well actually Dan, Anna, Brandon, Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan used the stairs because they flew up the stairs getting to the top floor before the others. In front of them is a huge door. It opens to the inside. Dan, Brandon, Anna enter first.  
  
"So the little ones have arrived have they." A shadowy figure in a chair speaks.  
  
"Yes Dark Dan they have arrived." Another shadowy figure in a chair speaks.  
  
"And they have brought their friends too Dark Anna." The last shadowy figure in a chair speaks.  
  
"So are we ready for them Dark Anna and Dark Brandon."  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
The figures got out of their chairs. They looked liked Dan, Anna, and Brandon except they were black with red eyes.  
  
"Hello there I am Dark Dan. This is my brother Dark Brandon. And my sister Dark Anna." Dark Dan spoke.  
  
"I know who you are. You're my evil side." Dan spoke.  
  
"That is true. And it was us who kidnapped your brother and sister plus killed your mother."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Simple, you three were so weak that it was a shame to be considered your evil half. So we decided to kick it up a notch."  
  
"YOU'RE WRONG WE WERE NEVER WEAK. YOU ARE THE ONES WHO ARE WEAK."  
  
"NO YOU WERE THE WEAK ONES. WE HAVE REACHED THE SAME SSJ LEVEL AS YOU. SO NO MATTER WHAT YOU CAN'T WIN AND TO KEEP YOUR FRIENDS OCUPPIED WE BROUGHT A FEW NEW FRIENDS."  
  
Suddenly a bunch of people jumped down from the roof. They were Dark Link, Dark Zelda, Dark Sonic, Dark Shadow, Dark Tails, Dark Knuckles, Dark Amy, Dark Rouge, Dark Chi chi, Dark Bulma, Dark Goku, Dark Gohan, Dark Goten, Dark Trunks, and Dark Vegeta.  
  
"Wha?" Everyone said.  
  
"ENOUGH TALKING WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT NOW!" D.D (Dark Dan) yelled.  
  
So Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles went to their super forms first and they fought their evil halves. Then Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta went SSJ 4 and fought their evil halves. Link, Zelda, Chi chi, Bulma, Rouge, and Amy fought their evil halves. All there is left are D.D., D.A (Dark Anna), D.B. (Dark Brandon), Dan, Anna, and Brandon.  
  
"You three will pay for what you did to us." Dan, Anna, and Brandon said.  
  
"No it is you who will pay." D.D said.  
  
Anna and Brandon went SSJ 17 and they fought their evil halves. Dan and his evil half just stood and stared each other.  
  
"Now we will see who the weak one is." D.D said.  
  
"Yes we will." Dan said.  
  
"AHHHH." They said at once.  
  
Suddenly the floor started to shake and everyone stopped. They all looked at Dan and D.D. Dan was glowing a bright blue. D.D was glowing a dark black. Then there was huge explosion. When the dust clear there stood Max Saiya-jin Dan and Max Saiya-jin Dark Dan.  
  
Max Saiya-jin Dan looked like SSJ 2 Dan except with blue hair instead of gold. And Dan had bigger muscles than usual. Max Saiya-jin Dark Dan looked like SSJ 2 Dark Dan except with black hair instead of gold. And Dark Dan had bigger muscles than usual.  
  
They both stare at each other again ten seconds. Then they both disappeared.  
  
"Where did they go?" Everyone except Brandon, Anna, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta asks.  
  
"Don't worry they're still here. They're just moving around really fast." Goku answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Suddenly Dan and D.D appeared in front of them. Everyone was startled.  
  
Then they both flew at each other. But this time everyone could see them. Dan threw a right punch to D.D and D.D blocked it. Then D.D went for a kick but Dan blocked it. It kept going on like that for three hours.  
  
"They fight like they know what each other is gonna do." Vegeta said.  
  
"Yea I know." Goku said.  
  
Then Dan and D.D flew twenty- five feet away from each other.  
  
"Are they resting?" Link asks.  
  
"No I don't think so." Anna said.  
  
"KAAA. MEEE. HAAA. MEEE. HAAAAAA!!" Dan and D.D yelled as they threw their hands at each other.  
  
Then there was another huge explosion. When the dust cleared Dan and D.D. were still standing.  
  
"They didn't even break a sweat. Now that is what I call strong." Zelda said.  
  
After she said that Dan flew at D.D. Then Dan used after- image to get behind D.D. After that Dan used Big Bang Kame hame ha. When the dust cleared D.D was still there.  
  
"Very good, but, can you do this." He said.  
  
D.D was going to do a Kame hame ha but instead he used Kame hame ha with the Instant Transmission and after- image. Still when the dust cleared Dan was still standing.  
  
"Yes I can do that, but, what about this." Dan said.  
  
Dan used 10 Eyes to make four Dans. The first one used Kame Hame Ha. The second one used Burning Attack. The third one used Big Bang Attack. And the last one used Big Bang Kame Hame Ha. Then when all four Dans came together, Dan used Final Flash.  
  
When the dust cleared this time, D.D was hurt.  
  
"Well I can't top that."  
  
"Sure you can't."  
  
"But I can do this."  
  
D.D uses Solar Flare. Now everyone can't see. When they could they saw Dan lying on the floor face down. Then Dark Dan moved closer to Dan inch by inch.  
  
"WELL, WELL IT SEEMS THAT YOU ARE WEAK. AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOUR FRIENDS ARE NEXT, AND THEN IT'S YOUR FAMILY."  
  
"Come on Dan you have to get up." Everyone started to pray.  
  
Now Dark Dan was five inches away from Dan's foot. Then there was a huge rumble. Everyone started to look around but nothing was there.  
  
"Wait a minute, I know what that is. It's Dan's energy. It's passed his normal level." Goku said.  
  
"What is his normal level?" Link asks.  
  
"Oh about 100, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000."  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"It is almost one hundred times as much."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Just that Dan has reached a new SSJ level."  
  
"But I thought that there were only 20 SSJ levels."  
  
"Now there are more."  
  
Then there was a bright light. When it cleared, SSJ 21 Dan stood where SSJ 20 Dan was lying. He had short, gold hair like SSJ2 plus fur like SSJ4 except it was gold.  
  
"You are wrong; it is you who are weak. You kidnapped two little kids and you killed a helpless woman and you destroy my family and for that you are the one who is weak." Dan said.  
  
"You say that I'm weak; when it is I who is the strong one. I always came in for my friends and family through thick and thin."  
  
"But one thing though. I have to thank you."  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone including their evil halves said.  
  
"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met my friends or reach my new level."  
  
Dan punches D.D in the stomach so fast after he said that, that D.D threw up.  
  
Then Dan does the Instant Transmission to get away for D.D  
  
"For my last move I like to use my favorite one. The one I used against Ganon."  
  
"KAAAA. MEEEE. HAAAA. MEEEE. HAAAAAAA!"  
  
There was huge explosion. When the dust cleared Dark Dan was no more. Then soon after that everyone started to fight again. Anna managed to reach SSJ 18 and she learns how to do the Final Flash. Brandon was successful in his match when he reached SSJ 18 and now he knows Final Flash. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all won their matches because they made it to SSJ 5. Everyone else won their match like a breeze.  
  
Now everyone is going home except Dan, Anna, and Brandon. All three look up into the sky to see the face of their mother in the clouds.  
  
"Now mom can rest in peace." Dan says.  
  
"Yes and now we can relax." Brandon said.  
  
"Hey what are you two gonna do now?"  
  
"Maybe start a family." They both answered.  
  
"What about you Dan?" Anna asks.  
  
"I'm gonna stay single and live my life in my house; oh and tell Max and Alice I said hi."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
Where are you two gonna live?"  
  
"Well Max decided to go back to Raccoon City. So I am going with him." Anna replied.  
  
"Alice wants to move to Station Square. And that's where I live so that is where we're moving." Brandon said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then they all flew their own separate ways.  
  
Four years later.  
  
"So Jen how have you been?" Dan talks into the phone.  
  
"Well Uncle Dan, mommy just started to let me take ballet lessons today." Jen, Dan's new niece said.  
  
Anna and Max had a girl nine months after the Dark Saga. Brandon and Alice are having a baby boy in two months.  
  
"That's great I hope to see you tomorrow at my house okay?"  
  
"Yes Uncle Dan."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Dan walks out of the room. He is twenty- four years old. Since the Dark Saga Dan has still visited his mom's grave. And he is still friends with Link and Zelda even though they are married and have two baby boys to take care of. And still every year everyone comes to Dan's house to celebrate the defeat of Dark Dan, Dark Anna, and Dark Brandon. And tomorrow is Dan's birthday. 


End file.
